


A Heart Warming Embrace

by Illegallyblonde



Category: Choices:Stories you play, PlayChoices, The Freshman (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, ENJOY IT, F/M, Juliet is my MC, Light Angst, Maybe OOC, i worked hard on it, my first fic on here, this may be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegallyblonde/pseuds/Illegallyblonde
Summary: Juliet goes to the coffee shop to make amends with Zig.





	A Heart Warming Embrace

It took every fiber in her being to not go running back to her suite.Juliet looked at the coffee sign above the awning,and took a deep breathe.With a shaky exhale,she walked into the campus coffee shop.

She really missed this place.No matter the weather,it was always nice and cozy.It felt like home to her.The warm brown color on the walls was the same,the low flow of music drifting through the space was welcoming along with the many students that had taken up camp.

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts,Juliet set her sights on the barista in a crisp white shirt.If it was even possible,the butterflies in her stomach increased.Her mouth felt dry,the speech she had been practicing completely gone from her brain.She was a nervous wreck.Here she was,with her head held low and tail between her legs asking for forgiveness from a guy she had come to like.But there was no going back,not at all.She needed to be a big girl,and admit that she was wrong.

There was no line-thank god-so she had no time to second guess and high tail it out of there.There was a sense of hesitation in her steps towards the order station,and she stood there silently for what seemed like minutes,but had only been a few seconds.Juliet cleared her throat to get his attention,to which she had accomplished.Before he was able to get a word in-throw her of her shaky momentum-she got out,”Can we talk?”

That one sentence had taken up most-if not all-of her self confidence. Everything was tingling,and she didn`t know where to look.She was afraid to look in to his eyes-his beautiful brown eyes that always gave her butterflies-to see hatred in them directed at her.Standing there,exposed,made her embarrassed and she wanted nothing more to be back in her warm bed where nobody would be able to judge her.

“There`s nothing we need to talk about,”Came his reply.It was like a bucket of cold ice water had been poured onto her,but Juliet knew that he had every right to be angry at her.A stinging sensation came to her eyes,but she blinked them away.

“Please,Zig...I...I really want to talk to you…”Juliet pleaded with him,still not willing herself to look up at him.

“No, Juliet.”

The burning sensation came back full force,”Please,I`m sorry.I`m so sorry zig. I am sorry for everything that I said at the concert.I`m sorry for getting angry at you for just trying to be there for me.I was so stupid for saying those things,and I just want to make things right again.Please talk to me,”Tears had welded up in her eyes after her apology,threatening to escape.She willed herself to look up at him,feeling so low in the world..so helpless.

When he didn`t respond to her,she took that as a sign to leave.He didn`t want to talk to her,that much she understood.With the heel of her hand,Juliet wiped the tears that had yet to fall.

“I`m really sorry zig…”She told him,before making a hasty exit.The room felt suffocating,and she wanted out.She needed air.Her arms were wrapped around her torso as she made her way back to her suite.Faintly,she heard the ding of a bell behind her,and some rapid footsteps.  
“Juliet,wait.”

The voice was like a strike of lighting running through her.She stopped where she was,unable to turn around. She knew who the voice belonged to.Two familiar hands lightly gripped her shoulders to turn her around.Her head was still cast downward,her vision locking onto the oh so familiar crisp white v-neck shirt.And suddenly,she was pressed into it,arms closing around her shoulders.Shock ran through Juliet`s body,before she welcomed the warm embrace.Her hands came up behind him to grip his shoulders,her head hiding in the crook of her neck.

Before she could catch her emotions,tears came down her cheeks full force. Sobbs came out of her,body shuddering along with them. Zig held her tighter,a hand coming up to stroke her hair.He kissed her head as Juliet's grip tightened on him.

Juliet missed being in his arms,and took this heartwarming embrace as a non-verbal sign of acceptance.


End file.
